Ce qui nous tient droit
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Tu ne peux pas devenir fort... si tu ne te tiens pas droit." Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, se tenir droit ? Rogue cherche la réponse. Label SPPS.


**Ce qui nous tient droit**

« Sais-tu… quelle est la plus grande différence entre les dragons et les humains ? »

Rogue avait levé la tête pour regarder son dragon d'un air interrogateur.

« L'espèce ? »

Le rire du Dragon des Ombres s'était rapidement transformé en toux. Patiemment, le jeune garçon avait attendu que son père adoptif se reprenne et poursuive.

« Les dragons… n'ont besoin de rien ni personne pour se tenir droit. Les humains… sont faibles de nature. Ils ne peuvent pas… se mettre debout seuls. Ils ont toujours… toujours besoin d'aide. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, se tenir droit ? »

Le dragon avait effleuré de sa griffe la joue de l'enfant.

« Tu ne peux pas devenir fort… si tu ne te tiens pas droit. Promets-moi… Va rejoindre les humains, et là… Tiens-toi droit. Promets-le-moi. Trouve… trouve une raison de te tenir droit. »

« Je promets » avait murmuré le garçon, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Après la mort de Skiadrum, Rogue avait tenu sa promesse et était allé rejoindre les humains. Avec sa magie de Chasseur de Dragon, sa volonté et une question sans réponse : _qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, se tenir droit ?_

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était lié à la puissance. Peut-être qu'il trouverait la réponse s'il devenait fort ?

Il avait cherché quelqu'un de fort afin de poursuivre son apprentissage. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il rencontrerait un autre Chasseur de Dragon. Gajeel le terrifiait, mais il était véritablement très, très puissant. Quel meilleur maître aurait-il pu trouver ?

A son grand étonnement, Gajeel avait accepté de le prendre comme disciple. Bon, il passait le plus clair de son temps à se faire bousculer et rudoyer par le Chasseur le plus âgé, mais bon gré mal gré, il apprenait tout de même. Et puis, Gajeel n'était pas si mauvais bougre que ça. Il lui avait même suggéré d'entrer dans sa guilde si ça lui disait.

Faire partie d'une guilde. Mine de rien, Rogue – Raios, comme il se faisait appeler à l'époque – en était resté tout rêveur.

Et puis, Phantom Lord avait été démantelée. En bougonnant, Gajeel avait conseillé au garçon d'aller un peu explorer le monde. Surtout parce que le môme était complètement déprimé que la guilde se soit effondrée – alors que Gajeel lui avait assuré que c'était la plus forte de toutes. Et voir des gens qui faisaient la gueule, ça n'arrangeait pas l'humeur du Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier.

Rogue était parti sur les routes avec sa mélancolie. Il se sentait déçu et vaguement dégoûté. Comme si Phantom Lord l'avait trahi à titre personnel.

Il allait devenir fort. Le plus fort de tous les Chasseurs de Dragon. Comme ça, il ne trahirait jamais personne en se laissant battre à plate couture.

Durant son voyage, il avait rencontré un drôle de chat. Un chat vert qui pouvait se faire pousser des ailes et se déguisait en grenouille. Rose, la grenouille.

Visiblement, le truc qui voulait dévorer le chat n'était pas contre le rose.

Sans arrière-pensée, Rogue avait descendu le truc. Ce qui avait eu une conséquence pour le moins inattendue, mais pas réellement désagréable : le chat avait décidé de le suivre partout.

Rogue avait été plutôt content de cela : d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, un Chasseur de Dragon digne de ce nom se devait d'avoir comme partenaire un chat ailé. Et Frosh était assez… craquant – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ça ne le ferait pas si un super mage s'extasiait devant un chat comme une groupie détraquée.

Frosh était complètement inutile en combat, ça sautait aux yeux. Rogue le gardait tout de même auprès de lui. C'était à lui que le chat faisait confiance pour le protéger. Il ne le trahirait pas.

C'était environ un an après sa rencontre avec Frosh que sa route avait croisé celle de Sting. A cette époque, le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc était déjà membre de Saber Tooth, et venait tout juste de terminer une mission dans le coin lorsqu'il était tombé sur Rogue. Alors que ce dernier était en train de massacrer une bande de voleurs de grand chemin qui avait cru qu'il ferait une proie facile – grave erreur.

_« Alors toi aussi tu es un Chasseur de Dragon ? »_

Au début, Sting avait mis Rogue plus que mal à l'aise. Le blond était juste TROP exubérant et parlait bien trop fort au goût du brun plus silencieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire assuré qui captivait Rogue.

_« Si tu veux devenir fort, tu peux rejoindre ma guilde. C'est la meilleure de toutes ! »_

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Phantom Lord, le brun ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se joindre à une guilde. Mais Frosh semblait avoir eu le coup de foudre pour le chat de Sting, et le blond irradiait une telle confiance en lui, une telle _lumière_…

Il était devenu membre de Saber Tooth, et la rumeur des Dragons Jumeaux n'avait pas tardé à se répandre. Très vite, le tandem – quatuor, en réalité, avec Lecter et Frosh – avait rejoint l'élite de la guilde.

Malgré tout, Rogue se sentait insatisfait. Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, se tenir droit ?_

Ça l'énervait de ne toujours pas savoir. Enfin, il passait de bons moments à la guilde – surtout avec son équipe, en fait – alors il n'était pas trop malheureux.

Et puis, Fairy Tail avait fait sa réapparition en fanfare.

Savoir que Gajeel allait participer au tournoi l'avait pour le moins motivé à participer. En dépit des sept ans écoulés, le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier restait l'incarnation même de la force aux yeux du Chasseur de Dragon des Ombres. S'il réussissait à vaincre Gajeel… alors ça voudrait dire qu'il avait véritablement gagné en puissance.

Les Dragons Jumeaux s'étaient fait massacrer. Littéralement. D'abord en tandem, des mains de Natsu, et puis en solo, des mains de Gajeel pour Rogue.

Le brun n'avait tout d'abord pas compris. _D'où ils tirent toute cette puissance ? Cela ne peut pas venir de leur magie !_

_« Tu ne peux pas devenir fort… Si tu ne te tiens pas droit. »_

Les membres de Fairy Tail se tenaient droits. Mais grâce à quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à le voir. En tout cas, ce n'était pas quelque chose que possédaient les membres de Saber Tooth.

Jusqu'à ce que Sting pulvérise le Maître pour avoir osé lever la main sur Lecter.

Si Rogue en avait été sous le choc, ce n'était pas à cause de l'audace pure du geste. Non, c'était parce qu'il avait vu, réellement _vu _Sting l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, juste avant que sa magie ne frappe le Maître.

Et Sting avait été droit.

_Mais d'où ils tiennent cette force ? Skiadrum, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire ?_

C'était seulement après s'être fait latter par Gajeel que l'illumination lui était venue.

C'était grâce à sa volonté qu'on pouvait se tenir droit. Et les mages de Fairy Tail _avaient _de la volonté – inébranlable, indestructible, capable de renverser les montagnes. Parce qu'ils ne se battaient pas pour eux.

Ils se battaient pour leur guilde. Pour leurs _amis_. Pour leurs camarades, ils étaient prêts à foncer tête baissée contre des adversaires qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vaincre mais contre lesquels ils n'avaient _pas le droit _de perdre.

Sting avait voulu venger Lecter lorsqu'il s'en était pris au Maître. Sting avait la capacité d'accéder à la vraie force – parce qu'il avait Lecter.

Mais Rogue n'avait personne.

Et là, à son grand étonnement, il s'était fait reprendre par Gajeel.

_« T'as vraiment rien compris, toi ! La grenouille, c'est pas ton ami ? »_

Frosh. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'Exceed. Il ne _laisserait _rien arriver à l'Exceed. En fait, il s'en fichait pas mal de la nature de la menace, que ce soit un mage, un démon ou un dieu en personne, Frosh était _son _chat, hors de question qu'il reste les bras croisés.

Il voulait protéger Frosh, parce que Frosh était…

Et là, il avait eu sa deuxième illumination.

Il n'était pas seul. Il avait Frosh – et Sting aussi.

Il pouvait devenir fort lui aussi. Vraiment fort.

Parce qu'il avait des amis pour le tenir droit.


End file.
